Brother Wolf
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inspired by 'Brother Bear' A boy is turned into a gray wolf as a punishment for a horrible crime. He then meets young Humphrey who takes him on a journey that will bring the two of them together in a way you could never imagine. Rated K  for violence, and some blood.
1. Kodi's punishment

Kodi P.O.V.

My name is Kodiak Sherman, but I go by Kodi for short. I'm 16 years old, and in my Junior year of High School, I have short black hair, pale white skin, hazel eyes, and like wearing all black clothing (Long sleeve black band shirt for 'Korn', black jeans, and black worn out running shoes).

I'm on a field trip to Jasper Park Canada for getting straight A's for the whole year, and we'll be going back just before the last day of school. I'm apparently going to be studying wolves, the one animal I hate the most in the world. I've hated wolves since my older brother was mauled by one, may he rest in peace.

I'm setting up my tent outside right now, and it's in the middle of the night and everybody is asleep right now, I kept setting up the tent until I heard something growl. I then turned my head to notice that there were two gray wolves right behind me, I then started running toward some giant rock that was as big enough to be called a mountain, but not before I grabbed the survival knife my Dad packed for me. The wolves followed me up to the top of the rock, just like I feared they would. The first one tried to pounce on me, but I put my knife up and I then heard a roar, the first wolf was dead. Then I noticed that the other wolf started getting ferocious, then it tried to attack me, but I did the same thing I did with the first wolf and it died as well.

I then screamed to the sky in victory, I killed two wolves that were trying to attack me. I then noticed that black clouds were forming over the rock. Then I noticed thunder could be heard, and instead of rain coming out of the clouds, there were purple sparks falling and then a giant purple crystal landed in the middle of the rock from the sky. I then walked over to the crystal and placed my hand on it, and it started to change to different colors and so were the sparks that were raining. Then a giant light emerged from the crystal and turned into a giant wolf. I then noticed that this wolf was a Werewolf, and a god werewolf at that. This Werewolf was called Fenrir, I read about him in my mythology class, he was the god of all wolves. I then got on my knees in fear.

"F-Fenrir" I said before the energy form of the great wolf lord as he took the bodies of the wolves I had just killed in his paws. He then looked at me with scorn and spoke.

"I see that you felt threatened when these wolves were behind you and took it the wrong way"

"I don't understand"

"Of course you don't, you haven't seen the error of your ways when you killed two of the creatures that I brought into this world for a reason. And for going against my will, I shall punish you!" I then started to get scared as soon as he said that sentence. He then lifted his paw, causing me to be levitated off the ground and into the air.

Normal P.O.V.

Fenrir then closed his eyes and started to chant something as he still held Kodi in the air, but this chant to Kodi, sounded like a lullaby.

"Come with me, I'll take you now.

To a place that you fear.

For no reason why.

Your heart has turned away from me.

And I will make you understand.

Everything will become clear to you.

When you see things through.

Another's eyes.

Everything will become clear to you.

Whatever's meant for you, you will find.

Come with me, I'll take you there.

To a place where you'll see.

Everything you need, to be the one.

You need to be.

And all those things that you feared.

Will disappear from you in time.

Everything will become clear to you.

When you see things through.

Another's eyes.

Everything will become clear to you.

Whatever's meant for you, you will find.

The color changing sparks that fell from the sky then started to fall on Kodi and his body started to glow. Fenrir, with his eyes still closed spoke to an unconscious Kodi that knocked out from one of those sparks touching his body.

"Now Kodiak Sherman, become one of the very things that you fear!" Kodi's body then started to rotate in the air and his clothes ripped off his body and he was turned into a gray wolf, who howled in pain, but was still unconscious. Fenrir then put the newly turned sleeping wolf down on the ground again, and spoke.

"I promise you this Kodiak, after this is over...you will regret the choices you made!" Fenrir then was sucked back into the big crystal and it exploded into tiny little blue glowing snow flakes, and the sparks stopped falling out of the sky. Kodi then woke up and pulled himself off the ground.

Kodi then opened up his dreary eyes, and started to feel dizzy and ran over to the edge of the rock and threw up. Kodi then stopped throwing up, and looked behind him to see his best friend Shiloh, on his knees holding Kodi's ripped clothes. Shiloh, not knowing what happened, thought that the gray wolf who was really Kodi, killed his best friend. Then it started to rain and a thunderbolt struck where Kodi was standing, and he fell backwards into the river, and it carried him to a pond.

Shiloh then picked up Kodi's necklace, which was a black arrowhead attacked to a piece of black string. And then looked up to the sky and gave a menacing look, he swore that he would avenge his best friend, not knowing that his best friend was actually punished by a powerful wolf god by turning him into a wolf.

A/N: So, how'd you all like this first chapter? Humphrey is gonna be in this next chapter, and he'll meet Kodi for the first time. I got this idea from my favorite Disney movie 'Brother Bear' I loved it again after watching it a week ago, and thought about what it'd be like in 'Alpha and Omega form. Please review, thanks.


	2. A Pup named Humphrey

Kodi P.O.V.

I woke up all wet and noticed I was in the middle of the woods and I was lying right next to a pond. So I splashed some water on my face with my paws, wait paws? I looked into the water to see not my own reflection, but the reflection of a gray wolf. I then remembered what happened last night, was this the punishment Fenrir spoke of? I looked all around my body and saw a tail behind me, I then screamed so loud that some caribou were staring at me, and then stopped screaming and turned to the caribou and snarled at them, and sure enough it scared them off. Fenrir, I was gonna sink my teeth into him if I ever saw him again, but unfortunately he's the only one who can change me back. I then looked up ahead of me to see a huge mountain with crystals gleaming of the top, maybe that's where Fenrir is, that's where I gotta go in order to change back. I then started walking toward the mountain.

After about fifty minutes of walking, I noticed my stomach was growling, I hadn't eaten since I was transformed. I then saw a caribou running toward me as I was on the floor with my forearms around my empty stomach. I then noticed a larger brown wolf with a muscular body tackled the caribou and bit it's neck. The wolf started laughing in victory as it got off the caribou, the next thing I knew, it noticed me.

"Hey, you look hungry"

"How'd ya notice?"

"The look on your face, and your forearms across your stomach"

"Oh, well, I uh... I've been walking for fifty minutes and I didn't have any breakfast"

"Well then, here, have some caribou" the wolf said as he ripped out a large piece of caribou flesh out of the side of it's body. I wasn't so sure about eating a dead animal as a human, nor as a wolf, but I took a bite out of the flesh and smiled.

"Does it taste good?" I only nodded in reply to the muscular wolf's question.

"Well, glad to know. My name's Dodge by the way"

"I'm Kodi, it's nice to meet you dodge"

"Same here Kodi. So where are you from?"

"Well, I used to be a human" Dodge then laughed hysterically in reply to what I said, he must have thought I was crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"You said you used to be a human, but you look like a wolf in every way"

"That's because I was transformed into a wolf, magically, I was shifted by Fenrir, the great werewolf" Dodge just stared at me with a look of confusion.

"Fenrir? Seriously? I thought he was just a stupid myth"

"Well, take a good long look at what he did to me" I paced around in a circle to show Dodge every part of me that was changed by that stupid werewolf. Dodge spoke again.

"Listen Kodi, I think you need to take a nap"

"I don't need a nap, I need to get to the top of that mountain with the crystals on top"

"You mean Mount Sapphire?"

"That's what it's called? Yes, I need to get there"

"Why on earth would you wanna go there?"

"I wanna change back into a human, and Fenrir's spirit probably resides in the big crystal at the top"

"You really think Fenrir is gonna change you back into a human?" I then just ignored it and walked forward and I noticed that I was being lifted into the air, and was being held upside down. I looked up to see my forepaws and hindpaws were tied together by a trap that was set up by a human. I then looked to see Dodge still standing there, but was laughing. I spoke in an annoyed tone to show that I was annoyed.

"You really think this is funny? I'm tied up, dangling from a tree, and you're just gonna sit there?"

"I'm sorry Kodi, but that is some funny stuff"

"Well, can you help me get down?"

"I would Kodi but, I gotta get this caribou back to my mate before it goes bad. Bye!" That was all he said before he dragged the caribou along with him as he ran away from me.

I was dangling upside down from the tree still, I was feeling my guts going up into my thing wolf skull. I then noticed someone laughing behind me. I looked behind me to see a gray and white wolf pup on his back laughing.

"You really think this is funny?"

"Yes, it's super funny!"

"Well, can you help me get down?"

"Ummmm, sure" I sighed in relief, because I was glad someone was getting me down from this thing.

"But, if I do, you have to take me to the Junk joint"

"Junk joint?"

"It's like a club, but it's for wolves"

"Okay, fine. If you can untie me, I'll go with you to this club. But if you can't untie me and get me down from here, you'll walk away and never come back"

"Fine by me" the pup then got behind the tree and then I just fell down and landed on my back, and boy did it hurt. The pup then came back and used his teeth to take the ropes off my paws. I got up and noticed that the pup was hiding behind a tree cowering in fear of something, I turned around to see what it was, it was Shiloh.

"Shiloh, thank god, you're here. You wouldn't believe how miserable I've been" Shiloh wasn't listening, he was carrying a machete, and was preparing to stab me. Wait, stab me? Why would my best friend want to stab me? I then just remembered that I was a wolf, and that he couldn't understand me. I then started to run for my life, and I ran over to a small crack in a rock that was big enough to fit a few wolves and people in there. But before I could, I grabbed the pup by the fur on his neck and got into the crack, and hid in there until Shiloh couldn't find us anywhere and he left. I then started to leave until the pup stopped me.

"Where are you going? You're supposed to be going to the Junk joint with me"

"Yeah well, crud happens kid, and I've got my own problems to worry about. And why would you need me to take you there?"

"The truth is, I got separated from my mom and dad, and with humans around, it's getting way more difficult"

"Sucks to be you doesn't it"

"Oh, come on please? There's tons of wolf, and caribou meat, and every night we watch Mount Sapphire light up"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, you know where Mount Sapphire is?"

"Yeah, it's practically next door to the Junk joint"

"Alright, I'll go with you, only because you know where Mount Sapphire is. We'll leave first thing tomorrow, alright?" the pup then nodded. I then laid down next to a huge rock, and started to go to sleep, but the pup snuggled next to me. I pushed him away, and spoke.

"No snuggling, okay kid?"

"My name's not 'Kid' it's Humphrey. What's yours?" Well, it wouldn't hurt just to tell him my name.

"Kodi"

"Goodnight then, Kodi" I then closed my eyes and drifted to sleep as soon as he finished saying that.

A/N: Well, great second chapter huh? Next chapter will be when Kodi and Humphrey leave for their big quest, and meet a whole bunch of other wolves too. Please review, thanks.


	3. I always wanted a brother

Kodi P.O.V.

I was being pestered to wake up by Humphrey all morning, I just wanted some extra sleep, I'm guessing that Humphrey is those kid of pups that are up and ready to go all the time. I finally got up after being pestered by Humphrey some more, and I just saw two dead rabbits with fresh blood coming out of their necks, and Humphrey pushed one in front of me.

"Humphrey, what's this?"

"Breakfast"

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, aren't you hungry Kodi?"

"Well, yes"

"Then eat up, we gotta head out for the Junk joint like you said we would" I then remembered I was supposed to go with Humphrey to some wolf club, and right next door was Mount Sapphire, the key to me being human again. I then just took the rabbit and started eating. I enjoyed this kind of food that Humphrey caught, I didn't know anything about being a wolf, so I couldn't hunt for myself, or for Humphrey, so I felt embarrassed a bit on the inside.

About a few minutes later, we finished eating, and we started to get on the trail for the Junk joint. Humphrey started humming a bit.

"Humphrey, please no humming" I said as I put my paw over his mouth.

"Okay" we then continued to walk to this place. I then started to smell something funny, and it was coming from Humphrey.

"Humphrey, what did you do yesterday before you found me tied up?"

"I rolled around in the mud, did some log sledding, and I even played skunk tag! We play tag but instead of taping another on the shoulder and yell tag, we spray them with a skunk and yell tag!" I couldn't believe I didn't notice that Humphrey smelled like a skunk yesterday, so I looked over at a nearby pond, and picked up Humphrey by the fur on his neck with my teeth and spoke.

"I know, that you think getting dirty is probably fun, but it's disgusting and it's wrong, especially if it involves this 'Skunk tag' so you're gonna take a bath"

"But Kodi, I don't need a bath"

"Yeah, you do" I then dropped Humphrey into the pond. But Humphrey grabbed onto my neck and he pulled me into the water with him. I then looked to Humphrey, who was laughing at me being in the water all wet.

"You think that's funny do ya?" I then splashed the water with my paw and it hit his face, I started to laugh as it hit his face. Humphrey then gave me an evil grin and splashed me back. Humphrey then laughed again, and we kept splashing each other, and we also were laughing a lot. After a while we got out off the water and we shook ourselves dry. I noticed Humphrey was laughing at me, I looked at my reflection in the water, my fur was standing up in the style of a Mohawk, and he had the same crazy fur style too! I laughed back, we both were laughing back at each other. We pushed our fur down and we kept walking.

We kept walking for a while until we saw a familiar face. It was Dodge and some other wolf that had tan fur. Dodge was playing some kind of game that involved tossing a pine cone around, I'm guessing that was what wolves did for football, or foot-cone. Dodge then noticed us and he ran over to us.

"Hey there Kodi, oh I didn't know you had a little brother, he's cute" Dodge said as he tousled the fur on Humphrey's head playfully. Humphrey's eyes then went all googly like, and I could tell what he was thinking, me and him being brothers, even though we're not related.

"Oh, Kodi, I wanna introduce you to someone, this is James, my best friend"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here, I'm Kodi, and this is Humphrey"

"I'm his brother!"

"Now that you mention it, you two do look identical" Dodge said pointing out the unknown resemblance between Humphrey and I. I then noticed that we do look alike. Dodge then spoke up again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, and meeting your brother, but we've gotta get going. See ya home dogs!" We then just waved our paws goodbye to Dodge and James as they left to play their game of Foot-cone some more. Humphrey and I kept walking until something caught Humphrey's attention, another wolf pup, but a female, and had tan fur like James.

"Who's that?"

"Kate"

"Yeah, you two going out?"

"No, don't be silly! We're just friends"

"It looks more than that to me, you're drooling right now when you're looking at her, so I know you're in love"

"Okay, I may have a crush on her a little bit" I then noticed Kate running toward us and started talking to Humphrey.

"Hey, Kate"

"Hey Humphrey, who's this"

"My older brother Kodi"

"Wow, I didn't know you had an older brother. You look so much like each other!" I wanted to say that we weren't brothers, but I could tell from Humphrey's excitement that he never had a brother before, so I could do my best to give him what he wanted.

"Kate and Humphrey sitting in a tre G" Kate started giggling a bit, and Humphrey tackled me to the floor laughing.

"Oh no, you got me! What are you gonna do to me?"

"I hope you like getting tickled!" Humphrey started tickling my stomach, and I couldn't stop laughing. I then picked Humphrey up and pinned him to the ground.

"I am Wolf-Zilla and I'm gonna gobble you up to the bone!" I then started tickling him back and he started laughing so hard that he sneezed and snot came out his nose and it landed on the ground, we then laughed at the snot incident that happened. Kate then giggled a bit.

"Humphrey, I gotta go alright? Have fun with your brother!" Kate then ran back to her parents and we got back up and started walking again. It was quiet for a while, until Humphrey's broke the silence.

"Thanks Kodi"

"For what?"

"For calling me your brother"

"I could tell you never had one, so why not?"

"Thank you Kodi, I always wanted to have a brother" that was what he said before hugging my foreleg. I then noticed a drop of rain fell on my wet nose. I then turned too Humphrey who pulled away from the hug.

"Humphrey, we'd better not go any further because of all this rain, and it's getting late as well. So let's find a cave to sleep in for the night"

"Okay" after that we quickly found a cave and settled in. We decided to stay there for the night as well.

A/N: Well, now Kodi and Humphrey are now brothers, and they're both gray wolves, they look so much alike, that's why they seem like brothers and decided to be like brothers. So anyway, please review, thanks.


	4. The bond grows

Kodi P.O.V.

It was still night time and it was raining still. I was sleeping, and in the middle of a really good dream. It wasn't long until I heard the sound of thunder, and a childish scream, causing me to wake up in a jolt.

I then woke up to find Humphrey still on the opposite side of the cave with tears in his eyes and he was whimpering, I walked over to him and spoke with concern in my voice.

"Hey, Humphrey what's wrong?" I heard the sound of another thunder bolt strike, and Humphrey turned to it and whimpered some more. I then understood everything now.

"Oh, you're afraid of thunder and lightning aren't you?" Humphrey nodded and continued to let tears stream from his eyes. He then ran over to me and started crying onto my shoulder, I placed my forearms around him and wrapped him in a comforting hug. I felt his warm saltwater tears fall through my fur and down my back. I could hear Humphrey speak through his sobs.

"I'm scared Kodi"

"It's alright Humphrey, it's all over now, I'm here" Humphrey still continued to cry and whimper, I could tell that comforting words weren't gonna be enough to stop his crying. I then remembered a song I used to listen to, and I still remember the lyrics by heart, so I could try to calm Humphrey down by singing. I was still hugging Humphrey tightly, and I used my left paw to stroke his fur and sung softly.

Come stop your crying, it will be alright.

Just take my paw, hold it tight.

I will protect you from all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forevermore.

You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain.

I know we're different but, deep inside us.

We're not that different at all.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forevermore.

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?

We need each other, to have to hold.

They'll see in time, I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong.

I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.

They'll see in time, I know.

We'll show them together.

'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forevermore.

You'll be in my heart.

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in my heart, always.

I then noticed Humphrey was no longer crying and whimpering like before, but was inhaling and exhaling calmly, that was a sign that he was asleep, and was sleeping peacefully. I then decided to sleep with Humphrey right next to me for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning to find that it was sunny out, and that the rain and thunder stopped, and Humphrey was still wrapped in my forearms and was smiling in his sleep. Humphrey then woke up to see me still holding him

"Good morning Kodi"

"Good morning little bro, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and I feel way much better than last night"

"That's good to know, you want some breakfast?" Humphrey nodded, and I left to get us some breakfast. I found a hole that belonged to some badgers, and I bit their necks and brought them back to the cave for Humphrey and I to eat. As soon as we were done eating, we started walking again to the Junk joint.

A/N: Chapter four is complete! The song was called 'You'll be in my Heart' by Phil Collins. Next chapter is when they're gonna run into Shiloh again. Please review, thanks.


	5. Shiloh's comeback and the arrival

Kodi P.O.V.

Humphrey and I kept walking for what seemed like an hour, well mostly I was walking, I let Humphrey ride on my back for fun. And Humphrey was acting as my GPS.

"Could you shrug your shoulders a bit Kodi?"

"Oh, you mean like this? Or like this?" I was bumping him with my shoulders and he was laughing, for some reason it made my heart warm up whenever I heard Humphrey laughing. I then stopped as soon as I felt Humphrey get off.

"We're almost to the Junk joint, we just have to go through here" Humphrey pointed his paw to a big trench that had hot water flowing all around it.

"Are those hot springs?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd stop here for a while and relax a bit, come on!" Humphrey then took my paw and he pushed me into the water. I never felt more relaxed before, the hot water felt like acupuncture needles in my body releasing all the stress in my system. I then noticed Humphrey wasn't around me, I started calling out his name.

"Humphrey?" Humphrey then jumped out of the water and surprised me, I screamed and went to the deeper end of the water.

"Don't do that, you almost made me drown"

"Sorry, I scared you good didn't I?" I nodded and smiled in reply. I then saw an arrow impale itself into the ground, Humphrey and I looked up to see Shiloh with a bow and some arrows. I grabbed Humphrey by the scuff on his neck and started running, there was a cliff that cut off the Hot spring from the mainland, I could see it up ahead. I then threw Humphrey over to the other side and I ran so fast that

I could jump over the edge, and I made it. I then noticed that Shiloh on the other edge, and he got ready with his bow and arrow, and he shot it into the tree,

I decided not to take any chances with Shiloh again, so I grabbed Humphrey's scruff again and I ran. I then dropped Humphrey and noticed that we were no longer being followed. I then heard a growling sound.

"Woah, my stomach growled" I then snickered a bit as Humphrey said that. Then I heard my stomach growled as well.

"Hahaha, your stomach growled too Kodi" Humphrey laughed as he said that. Then we heard both our stomachs growl.

"Looks like we're even hungrier. Come on, let's go get some lunch" Humphrey then took me to a rabbit's hole and we killed two rabbits and we gobbled them up super fast as if we hadn't eaten in a super long time.

After lunch started walking again, and it was in the middle of the afternoon. Humphrey then yawned a bit and I looked to him.

"You tired little buddy?" Humphrey looked up with his eyelids halfway covering his eyes.

"Uh-huh" Humphrey said as he nodded, and he sounded sleepy in his voice.

"You wanna take a nap on my back?" Humphrey yawned again, and spoke, sounding even more tired then before.

"Yeah" I then picked up Humphrey by his scruff and placed him on my back. And then started humming him to sleep.

"Have a nice nap Humphrey" I said with a quiet voice.

"Thanks Kodi, I love you" did Humphrey just said he loved me? I couldn't believe it, not until I confirmed it.

"Humphrey, did you say you love me?"

"Yeah, because you're my brother, and brothers are supposed to love each other, aren't they?"

"You're right, anyway, have a nice nap" Humphrey then yawned one last time and, closed his eyes and smiled. I decided to keep walking as Humphrey slept.

I kept walking until I smelled something good, I then noticed Humphrey getting up.

"Hey sleepy head, ya hungry?" Humphrey's eye's lit up and he nodded.

I then told Humphrey to wait by an apple tree nearby and went to where I smelled the food, I looked to see a family barbecuing stakes, they smelled so good too. I saw that there were two leftover uncooked stakes on the table so I took both of them and ran off back to Humphrey. I then laid the stake in front of him.

"Here ya go Humphrey, dinner is served" Humphrey then just took a huge bite into the food, I could imagine he was hungry, because he hadn't eaten dinner since he was napping. I then finished up my stake and we kept on walking.

I then saw Humphrey get excited, and he started screaming something.

"We're here! We're here!" Humphrey then started running toward a junkyard with lights around it, and I think that meant we were at the Junk joint. I didn't know the Junk joint was really a joint for junk, it was an abandoned junk yard. I then started running after Humphrey.

A/N: Chapter 5 is done! The next chapter is when Kodi and Humphrey arrive at the Junk joint, and Kodi gets introduced to all the wolves, even Dodge and James will be there. Please review, thanks.


	6. Welcome to the club

Kodi P.O.V.

I kept running after Humphrey into the Junk joint, until I tripped and fell off a huge pile of junk as I come in through the front entrance of the junkyard. I then fell into the center of the yard and there were a bunch of wolves staring at me and growling. I then noticed two wolves stepped in front of me, I knew who they were.

"Dodge? James?"

"So you and your brother finally make it here?"

"What do you think?" Dodge then turned to the wolf in the center, and spoke.

"Don't worry Spike, he's with us" I took a good long look at spike, he was a wolf with coffee colored fur, and he had spiked fur on his head. Humphrey then walked up to Spike and spoke.

"Sup Spike?"

"Nothin' much Humphrey, what about you?"

"Same. Spike, have you seen my parents yet?"

"Uh, not really, no"

"Haha, me and my brother Kodi beat them here" Spike then took a look at me.

"He's with you?" Humphrey nodded, and I just gave a nervous smile and waved my paw. Spike then walked up to me and looked me in the eye.

"I've never seen you around the joint before, where you from?" I quickly then thought of a place that was also in Canada and spoke.

"Toronto national park"

"Toronto? Never met a wolf from Toronto before" Spike then yelled the word 'Huddle' and me and Humphrey were out of it. As soon as the huddle was over Spike spoke.

"We've decided to make you a member of the joint, if and only if... you got the moves"

"Moves?"

"Yeah, dancing. Tell the DJ what song you wanna play and lay out your moves on the floor" I knew how to dance hip hop and stuff, so this was the right time to put all those moves to the test.

"Alright, I'll do it, and I've got just the right song I wanna play"

"Good, the DJ is up on the hill right there" I then ran up to where Spike pointed at. The DJ was at the top of a hill that had an old laptop (A/N: It's a junkyard you could find anything) a DJ station, and some floodlights for shining on the dancer that as on the floor. The DJ was a tan wolf wearing an old 'Indiana Jones' hat and had some nearly cracked shades on. I then whispered into the DJ's ear, he nodded, and I got back to the floor. The DJ then turned on the floodlights, and he turned on one of those disco ball thingies that spun around and had different colors. I then Heard the music play, and I started letting it all out on the floor.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go.

Good girls go bad, bad, bad.

I know your type.

You're daddy's little girl.

Just take a bite.

Let me shake up your world.

'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong.

I'm gonna make you lose control.

She was so shy, till I drove her wild.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go bad.

You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends.

You heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go.

Good girls go bad, bad, bad.

Good girls go bad, bad, bad.

I know your type.

Boy you're dangerous.

Yeah, you're that guy.

I'd be stupid to trust.

But just one night couldn't be so wrong.

You make me wanna lose control.

She was so shy, till I drove her wild.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go bad.

I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends.

I heard that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go.

Good girls go bad, bad, bad.

Good girls go bad, bad, bad.

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place, treat 'em like they don't stand a chance.

And he got away with the girls in the back, acting like they're too hot to dance.

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place, treat 'em like they don't stand a chance.

And he got away with the girls in the back, acting like they're too hot to dance.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go, the good girls go BAD!

I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends.

I heard that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go.

Good girls go bad, bad, bad.

Good girls go bad, bad, bad.

Good girls go.

I finished up my dancing, and then everyone, including Humphrey was cheering for me. Spike then walked up to me and spoke.

"I've never seen any moves like yours before. Welcome to the Junk joint Kodi!" A bunch of wolves then picked Humphrey and I up in the air, I guess he and I were crowd surfing, and everyone was cheering my name.

"KODI! KODI! KODI! KODI! KODI!" Humphrey looked at me and smiled and winked at me. I couldn't believe it, I used to be a human, but now I no longer felt like a human, but now I feel like a wolf inside.

A/N: That concludes chapter 6, the song was called 'Good Girls go Bad' by Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester. Anyway, it's gonna get more dramatic the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


	7. I'm sorry Humphrey

Kodi P.O.V.

Humphrey and I were gathered in a circle, along with Spike, Dodge, James, and a few other wolves in the circle. I believed they were playing a game where if you kick the can to someone and they have to tell a scary story. I heard Spike and Dodge tell their stories, and theirs were pretty scary enough to give me nightmares. The can was then kicked to me and I caught it with my forepaws, I tried to hand it over to Humphrey, but he spoke before I could even hand it to him.

"No can do, you caught it you tell it. Didn't you ever play this game when you were a pup?" I shook my head and then heard Dodge and James cheering my name, then I finally gave in and told my story.

"Okay, okay. Alright, so there were five human friends, and they were going to some remote cabin in the woods for vacation. After they got settled in, something was starting to happen to them, they learned that there were people stalking them, they planned to kill them and sacrifice their bodies to godlike zombies. They kept getting picked off one by one, when only two were left, the two teens killed off the stalkers and they ran away from the cabin and back home. The end" the other wolves started clapping their paws for me. I then tossed it over to Humphrey because I could tell he wanted to tell his story so bad.

"Alright, this is the story of how I got separated from my parents. So me and my Mom and Dad were eating Caribou in the middle of the the night, and then I had to go and take a rest break and then they noticed something else in the woods with them, a human! It was veiled in all black and it had something sitting right next to it,meat! So they tried to go over and get it so we could have seconds, but the human noticed them and he took a silver blade and he ran away from them, they chased after him to the top of this huge rock, huge enough to be a mountain, and then I heard them both scream,and then I heard the human scream, I recon they killed the human. The next thing I knew, I ran and tried to look for them, but I didn't succeed. That was how I was separated from my family" I was completely shocked at what Humphrey told to everyone, and I realized that I had killed Humphrey's parents. I then noticed Humphrey was looking at me.

"Kodi, are you alright?" I then ran away, not answering his question and I went over to the giant rock at the outside of the joint, and I went over to the edge and threw up out of guilt. I then just sat there for a while and thought about the horrible thing I did, what would Humphrey think of me now? I was his brother, and I killed his family. I then heard voices coming from the joint, and heard that they were coming from Humphrey and James.

"Humphrey, are you sure your brother is alright? He sounded like he was throwing up, he's not sick is he?"

"No, he would've told me if he wasn't feeling well"

"Well, you'd better go off and find him, I don't think he's feeling that great" and I knew that Humphrey ran off to look for me. I just sat there and looked up to the orange sky that was a result of the sunset. I then noticed Humphrey nudge my face a little bit.

"Kodi, are you sick?" I didn't respond. He placed his paw on my forehead and he spoke again.

"Well, you don't have a fever"

"I'm not sick, I threw up out of guilt"

"What are you guilty of?"

"Humphrey, I don't think you understand but... I did something very bad"

"What did you do Kodi?"

"I killed two wolves. Humphrey, you're parents aren't coming" Humphrey then gasped and kept saying 'no' and his eyes were swelling up with tears. I tried to talk to him, but he just ran away from me. I then ran after him and I couldn't find him, I imagined he was hiding from me. I tried calling out for him, but no avail. I then felt tears fall down my face, and I spoke with a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, I'm so sorry" I then walked away and walked to Mount Sapphire now realizing that I had nothing left to live for as a wolf, I only have something to live for as a human.

Humphrey P.O.V.

I was hiding behind a rock crying, and I looked behind me to see Kodi walking toward Mount Sapphire. Good riddance, but he was the only brother I ever had, and I realized something, he wasn't anything like what he said he was when he told me what he did. I then knew that Kodi was a changed wolf, he had changed over this whole trip to the Junk joint, he treated me like I was more than just a best friend, he treated me like a brother, something I never had until now. I remembered everything now, we had fun playing in the water, he goofed around with me in front of Kate, and she said it was nice to have a brother who cares about you, he sang me to sleep when the thunderstorm in the sky that one night, we played in the hot springs, he let me take a nap on his back when I was tired, and he fed me stake. I noticed that he became more kind and caring then when we first met. I was sad about my parents, but I was more sad about Kodi, the greatest friend and brother I ever had and I ran away from him.

I then saw the hunter from when Kodi and I were at the hot springs (A/N: I bet you can guess who it is) I then hid behind a tree stump and noticed that he was carrying a knife, and he was following Kodi's paw prints that were left in the dirt. That Hunter was gonna kill Kodi, I decided to follow him and save him. I then took the shortcut that I knew about to Mount Sapphire and started running faster then that hunter and spoke.

"Hold on Kodi, I'm coming"

A/N: Told ya it'd be dramatic. The Next chapter is when they get to the top of Mount Sapphire and they'll be battling Shiloh. Please review, thanks.


	8. I choose to stay

Kodi P.O.V.

I got up to the top of Mount Sapphire and made it to the giant crystal on the top. It was the same crystal that the spirit of Fenrir resided in. I then tapped on the crystal and the giant spiritual form of the great werewolf appeared before me.

"Kodiak, why do stand before me with such great sorrow?"

"I know what I did wrong Fenrir, I killed my brother's parents and it caused great emotional pain for both him and I"

"So you finally see what you've done wrong?"

"Yes, and I want you to change me back"

"Why should I?"

"Because I now have nothing left to live for as a wolf"

"Yes but, even though you have learned the error of your actions, and done right to fix them by showing your brotherly love to Humphrey, you still show arrogance Kodiak" Fenrir then disappeared back into the crystal and I just stood there and didn't notice me being trampled on by someone. I looked up to see it was Shiloh wielding my survival knife that I used to kill Humphrey's parents. Shiloh got ready to lunge the blade into my chest and then I whispered the words 'Humphrey, I'm so sorry, please forgive me' Shiloh then screamed and got ready to stab me until I saw something knock the blade out of his hand, it was Humphrey. I can't believe it, Humphrey came back for me. Shiloh then picked the blade back up and spoke.

"I'll deal with you later, for now, that pup is dead meat!" I then ran after him.

"No, leave him alone! Humphrey!" Shiloh then noticed my screaming and he attempted to lunge the blade into my stomach, but before that could even be done I was grabbed by a hand made out of blue energy, I could recognize it right away, that hand belonged to Fenrir. I felt myself being lifted into the air and I saw the color changing sparks fall from the sky again, and I heard Fenrir's voice.

"You have finally been cleansed of your wrongs Kodiak, and now I give you back your humanity" I felt myself spin in the air again and I felt my body being transformed again. I was put back on the ground and I looked around my body to see I had my clothes back on, and I was defiantly human. Shiloh walked up to me and spoke.

"Kodi, you were the wolf this whole time?"

"Crazy huh?"

"What caused that?"

"It started out as a punishment, but then it turned into a blessing"

"Why's that?" Humphrey then walked up to me, he started making puppy noises, I couldn't understand him since I was human again. I picked Humphrey up and snuggled him close by, and he nuzzled my neck to show his affection.

"So that's why you were so protective of him"

"Yeah, he's my brother now" Shiloh looked surprised.

"So now what? Do you get to change back into a wolf now and stay with him.

"That decision belongs to Kodiak" Fenrir said as he stood above us, listening in on our conversation. I looked down at Humphrey as he gave me that big puppy eye look. I looked up to Fenrir.

"He needs me"

"Kodiak, are you sure you want to leave behind your humanity to be with him?" I looked to Shiloh and he nodded, I then looked back up at Fenrir.

"Yes, I need Humphrey as much as he needs me"

"Very well, I shall let you stay" I then noticed my body changing again, and I noticed I had paws again. Humphrey looked up and smiled.

"Kodi!" he screamed in delight. I then pinned him on the ground and started to tickle him, then Shiloh got in on the act and he started tickling me, we just stayed there and had a great time until Shiloh said something before he left.

"Listen, no matter what happens, Kodi, you'll always be my best friend" I then looked at Humphrey and Hugged him.

"Humphrey, you're the best little bother I've ever had in my life. I promise to stay by your side no matter what, and I love you" Humphrey returned the hug and spoke back.

"Same here Kodi, I love you too" We just stood there and hugged, neither one of us wanted to let go from this great moment. I never wanted to stop being a wolf, not now, and not ever.

A/N: This concludes this great story! Just to let everyone know, there will be a sequel 'Brother Wolf 2' and I just wanted to thank everyone who loved this story for reading, hope you're all looking forward to the sequel, which will be posted tomorrow. Please review, thanks.


End file.
